<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worth the Wait by lw531</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691761">Worth the Wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lw531/pseuds/lw531'>lw531</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brasstown Blues world [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Victor (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Rutting, Sex Talk, Showers, Waiting, demisexuals, desired positions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:13:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lw531/pseuds/lw531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brasstown Blues' Victor and Benji's conversations about waiting to take it to the next level...until they do ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Brasstown Blues world [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Deciding to wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Each 'chapter' will have a point of reference from the chapter to which they relate</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s not like Victor hasn’t had sex, he’s twenty-eight for crying out loud. And it’s not like making out with Benji doesn’t get him hard and hot. But he can’t, not in the way that can feel like </span>
  <em>
    <span>now that I’ve gotten this out of my system. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That first night, waking up with Benji wrapped around him, any which way he moved would bring his dick in stimulating contact with either Benji’s leg or Benji’s enticing member and he had to force himself back to sleep without taking care of himself. And, before they went to breakfast, Victor’s show consisted mostly of taking care of himself because, well, that had been the first night he’d spent with a guy and not done anything about. After his last break up, there were a few who were useful in addressing an itch. Guys who, like him, agreed to not take it past that night, no matter how good the sex was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he wanted more than sex with Benji. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Benji had all these friends who were nice to him and invited him to hang out over a home-cooked meal. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicious </span>
  </em>
  <span>home-cooked meal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The following weekend, when Benji comes over and they settle onto his couch, with Benji’s music coming from Victor’s Alexa speakers, Victor tries to find the words to articulate wanting to wait. “So,” he begins, combing his fingers through Benji’s hair as his date hums on top of him, “your lips are amazing... “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji turns his head, so its pressed against Victor’s chest, which feels too good, so he continues, “I mean, I could spend the entire day kissing you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Benji looks up, “Me, too,” biting his bottom lip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that little canine there,” Victor says, resting his pointer on the bottom lip under it, “every time it grazes my tongue, I melt,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji turns beet red, and lowers his eyes as he says, “I really like kissing you, too. And I like--I like taking it slow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me, too,” Victor says without hesitation, “I want to get to know you, more of you before we--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Benji says, resting his chin over Victor’s heart, “I can’t remember the last time I enjoyed </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What part?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The dating,” Benji answers, “I used to rush through it for the thrill, you know, get an itch scratched. I never took the time to let--to let someone in”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you get to let me in,” Victor says smoothing his hand over Benji’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so easy to talk to,” Benji says, “I really want to. I feel like I can tell you anything--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me, too,” Victor says resting his hands on Benji’s waist. “Me, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Victor says as he finishes his cup of coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Benji asks, grabbing each of their empty cups. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have soccer today and--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” Benji asks walking to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinks, following Benji’s perfect ass cradled by his blue Calvin Klein briefs,  “I wanted to try seducing you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Benji says, unable to control the blush as he sets the mugs down in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes, I just,” Victor says, wrapping his arms around Benji’s waist, resting his head on his shoulder, “I wish time would stand still so I can--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have group today,” Benji says, leaning into Victor’s embrace as he rinses the mugs, “otherwise I’d tell you to skip,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Victor says, “I’ll be good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be worth the wait,” Benji says before he can stop himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meeting you’s been the best part of Atlanta,” Victor says kissing his shoulder, “no doubt it will be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji’s mind goes blank, “Victor!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” he yells from the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t say stuff like that and walk away!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t do anything about it,” he says peeking into the kitchen, “can I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Benji says, “but--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll drop you off on the way to the park,” Victor says, “and you might wanna stay in the kitchen till I close the bathroom door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victor!” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What do you like</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometime before the hike in "Brasstown Blues," Victor and Benji talk about their sexual preferences and history. </p><p>OR <br/>Benji sits up, smoothing his hands down Victor’s chiseled chest, “I think I want...I want to talk about sex?”<br/>“Oh--okay,” Victor says resting his hands on Benji’s hips. <br/>“I’m scared,” Benji says, “because it’s been so long for me,.”<br/>Victor nods. <br/>“And I mean,” he says, “I know I'm clean because I’m really good about being tested and using condoms with flings or casual or--but I want to tell you what I like and learn about what you like.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter helps explain what will happen in the following chapters. How do these boys not talk about how to please each other, they're too considerate ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They have a routine. Benji goes over after practice, they talk about their weeks, their coworkers, and Atlanta. Benji avoids the sad stuff--he doesn’t deny estrangement from his sister or his father. He just...he just wants to focus on what’s good. Because stuff with Victor is so good. Like when, in a lull of conversation, he presses his hand just so on the small of his back. It’s an encouraging gesture, he’s come to realize. Because Victor has a pattern. It starts by pressing a little hard. Then, Victor kisses his forehead. And it’s a feather-light kiss. One that’s domestic and soft, and sleepy and sweet. Benji can’t help but snuggle in after that or rest his head on Victor’s sternum. If the former, Victor breathes in deeper, runs his finger along Benji’s spine, inching under him so that their cocks are aligned together. If Benji sets his chin on Victor’s sternum, then Victor whispers, “Com’ere,” to kiss him, grab Benji’s ass in his hands, until Benji parts his legs in response to the erotic pressure, allowing Victor to press his thigh in there. Either way, Benji’s dry humping with Victor on the couch, slow and steady, kissing him, digging his fingers into him without ever trying to remove more than their shirts. <br/>And it works. <br/>The rhythm gets another layer after the first month. By another layer, they lay together with their shirts off, Benji couldn’t tell you who wanted the skin to skin contact more or first. And it’s warm and thrilling and it’s safe. It’s so safe and Benji still gets hard. Well, he gets hard and warm and there’s no pressure. He just gets to enjoy the feel of Victor slotting between him, hardening underneath him as their lips consume the other. And he loves that it’s enough. He loves that they do that and then go to bed and then wake up wrapped in each other. <br/>As much as it works, he wants more. <br/>As much as he wants more, he’s scared.<br/>He’s scared of touching Victor, in that way, holding his thick cock in his hand, growing hard and wet for him. He’s afraid he’ll get used to it and stop enjoying it. Stop enjoying the kissing, and the touching, and the other skin contact above the belt. He’s scared of tasting Victor, of feeling Victor grow inside his hungry lips, tasting that salty way that cum and sex do. He’s scared because it’s been so long. He’s scared because he’s never felt so much. He’s scared because he wants to do it so well. <br/> “Victor,” he says when the urge to touch his date’s cock gets stronger than the fear, “wait.”<br/>Victor is panting, his hands’ absence leaving cold imprints on Benji’s body that Benji hopes don’t last. <br/>Benji sits up, smoothing his hands down Victor’s chiseled chest, “I think I want...I want to talk about sex?”<br/>“Oh--okay,” Victor says resting his hands on Benji’s hips. <br/>“I’m scared,” Benji says, “because it’s been so long for me,.”<br/>Victor nods. <br/>“And I mean,” he says, “I know I'm clean because I’m really good about being tested and using condoms with flings or casual or--but I want to tell you what I like and learn about what you like.”<br/>Victor smiles as he sits up, holding Benji against his lap as he moves. Benji’s so nervous even as Victor does that thing he does where he holds him so soft, so sweet, so safe, and keeping his eyes down is all he can do to keep himself from throwing himself at Victor right there. <br/>“So,” Benji begins, picking at his cuticle, “I like rutting, with clothes off, and I think I could do that...feel you like that, eventually.”<br/>“Me, too, “Victor says wrapping his arms around Benji. “I’ve been wanting to taste you for a while, and only when you want me to--<br/>“Really?”<br/>“I like how you, um, snuggle into me, like surrender, and I wanna feel you do that when I have you inside me or you fucking my face,” Victor chuckles, “I think about that a lot.”<br/>“I’d--I’d be into that,” Benji says, returning his hands to exploring Victor. Victor feels good everywhere, hot and soft, and trembling for more. “I--I wanna taste you, too, get on my knees for you and just--.”<br/>“Me, too,” Victor responds. “I want you to taste me too.”<br/>They look at each other. Victor’s pupils are blown and he’s getting hard again under him. Benji feels his own cock twitch in response to the pressure. He wants to--he needs to explain more, “I, uh, I like names, too--<br/>“Names?” <br/>“This feels silly to talk about,” Benji says, pulling his hands back. “I mean we haven’t even really--<br/>“Why?” Victor asks, “I wanna know everything you like. It’ll help me,” Victor says bucking his hips a little, which doesn’t make Benji whimper at all,  “it’ll help me take care of you--<br/>“So I like--so I wanna call you, daddy,” Benji says, “and I like that you always ask me and that….and that you take the lead.”<br/>“I like that you want me to,” Victor says, “and I’m like super safe--whatever you wanted to do, want me to do, I have protection for that.”<br/>“Really?”<br/>“I Mean,” Victor says as his beautiful long lashes blink, “I mean whenever you wanted to--<br/>“You’ve been--you’ve been thinking about--</p><p>“Yeah,” Victor says, “I wanted to be ready because, sometimes, just the idea of being close to you--<br/>Benji kisses him then, kisses him in a way that pushes him back down and when he’s on top of him again, he brings one of Victor’s hands to his pants. “Touch me,” he breathes against Victor’s lip, pushing against the hand he rested near his bulge. When Victor grabs over him over his clothes, he involuntarily bucks. Victor squeezes and ever so lightly pulls, Benji trembles at the sensation, he can’t remember the last time another person’s laid his hands on him. He rides into it, chasing the sensation. It went okay, Benji tells himself, and Victor’s still here, hard for me. “Daddy,” Benji whimpers as he buries his head in the nape of Victor’s neck. <br/>He then freezes at the impulse. They haven’t talked about names yet. <br/>“You wanna call me daddy?” Victor asks.  By the sound of it, Victor’s still excited. <br/>“Yeah,” Benji says lifting his head. <br/>Victor looks so flustered, and he scans Benji's face, reaches up to bite Benji’s lip, and says, “What do you want from daddy, baby?” <br/>Benji kisses him hard, overjoyed that Victor doesn’t mind being called daddy. Hearing Victor call him baby, ask him what he wants, melts him and he wants nothing more than to please his daddy. “I wanna feel you,” Benji says, “I wanna see you.”<br/>Victor reaches overhead, pulls something out of the side table’s drawer, “You can,” he says, “you know how to unzip down there right.”<br/>Benji nods, looks down at Victor tenting out of his pants. He scoots himself down, licking his lips in anticipation. Then, he unbuttons his daddy’s pants. <br/>“Here,” Victor says handing Benji a condom wrapper, “once you see it, I want you to put this on,” adding, “I gotta keep my baby safe.”<br/>Benji bites his lip before opening the condom wrapper. He watches Victor pull himself out, hold himself up, “See,” Victor says, “See how hard you make me.”<br/>Benji nods, pinches the top of the condom before rolling it down Victor’s perfect cock. He shudders when he gets to the hilt, overwhelmed by the sensation of a hard cock on his hands. He rubs his fist up and down the shaft, Victor grunting in response. “You like that?” Victor asks. <br/>Benji nods, “I wanna feel it; I wanna feel it in my mouth.”<br/>Benji gets up and gets on his knees in front of the couch, Victor turns so his feet are on the ground. Benji braces himself on Victor’s thighs, nervous and hungry. <br/>“Is this how you want me?” Victor asks.<br/>Benji nods, “You’re the only one I want right now,” he says, swallowing hard. <br/>“Since that first night at Brasstown,” Victor says, “me, too.”<br/>At the sound of Victor’s declaration, Benji lowers his mouth onto Victor’s cock, satiated by the feel of its weight and girth. When Victor begins running his fingers through Benji’s hair, guiding--not pushing--him up and down, Benji whites out, entering a baby headspace where the only thing that matters is making daddy feel good. He chokes a little, considering the years it’s been since he blew someone, but he adjusts quickly, taking all of Victor into his mouth, bracing himself on Victor’s sculpted thighs despite how painfully hard he’s getting. <br/>He loves this part, the way a man will let. Benji please him, serve him, take care of him. And that Victor wanted to use a condom because he wanted to take care of him, the thought of that compels Benji to move faster, harder, his cheeks hollow as he increases the pressure his mouth his putting on Victor’s shaft. He swipes his tongue over the slit before he goes back down. Victor’s grunting and bucking feel like gold stars of approval throughout the processing, encouraging Benji to play with the way he consumes daddy’s cock. <br/>“You’re so good,” Victor praises, “so good.”<br/>“Your cock is perfect,” Benji says on pulling up for a breath, “it’s so perfect, daddy.”<br/>After Benji lowers again, adding his hand for additional pressure, it doesn’t take that much longer for Victor to tense up and come. Benji bobs his head through the resolution until Victor pulls himself out and said, “That was better than I imagined.”<br/> <br/>In the morning, Victor sits Benji on his chest and, when Benji’s ready, Victor takes that cock in his mouth, grabbing onto Benji’s ass to force it down his throat. He doesn’t gag, he doesn’t stop, and Benji closes his eyes to keep himself from coming in response to the intensity of Victor’s force. He’s never felt so wanted before. <br/>After he pulls out and throws away the condom, Victor says, “Com’ere,” and the way Victor looks at him, Benji can’t not crawl back into bed, where he’s immediately little spooned.  <em>God, I’m in love with him</em>, Benji thinks as he falls asleep in his arms. </p><p>***<br/>What Benji doesn’t know is that Victor’s been feeling the same way too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So....what did you think? <br/>I know it's been a long time, and I thank you for your patience and your visit and your kudos and your comments AND your mutual love for these chaotically gay boys</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Taking a shower...together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“And,” Victor said taking in a deep breath, “I was thinking that, if you wanted, you could take a shower with me.”<br/>Benji finds himself nodding, his heart feeling like a hummingbird under his ribs.<br/>Victor stands up, holds out his hands and asks, “You sure?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This scene literally takes place after chapter 10 of Brasstown blues</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why am I so nervous?” Victor thinks out loud as they get to his street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About?” Benji asks rubbing his thigh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor shrugs, “I mean…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it help to say I’m nervous, too?” Benji asks, “I’ve never--it’s never felt like this…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what’s making me nervous,” Victor says as they park across the street from Victor’s building. “I’ve never felt like this before either...like I’m finally breathing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victor,” Benji breathes, unable to contain the ache rumbling inside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both sit in the car a while, not knowing how to move forward. All the build up, all the waiting, each of them thinking </span>
  <em>
    <span>did i wait too long? What if it’s too much? Not enough? Why the fuck did we wait and build up this kind of pressure? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today was perfect,” Benji says, squeezing Victor’s hand, “I’ll go get the bags from the trunk and then we’ll go upstairs and order dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I may take a shower first,” Victor thinks out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Benji says, heat rising to his face,” okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji gets out of the car to grab the bags from the trunk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Victor hears the trunk open, he bangs his head against the steering wheel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thinks to himself, feeling the pressure of wanting the rest of the day to live up to their hike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji, on seeing Victor’s head bowing over the steering wheel. With one bag on his back and another in his hand, he reaches to knock on the door. Victor lifts his head from the wheel, nods, and smiles as he reaches for the driver’s door. He grabs the bag in Benji’s hand and says, “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji leads the way, Victor adjusting the bag on his back and fishing for his keys. “I’d like to do that again,” Victor says as he opens the door and lets Benji through, “it looks like they are a lot of great trails through the area, even historic ones and I’m a nerd, I mean I didn’t just get a master’s for more money, you know. I almost thought about becoming a college professor but, I just, I didn’t want to have so much of my twenties stuck in libraries or labs. I wanted to work and then I loved the work and here I am, so I guess everything works out, right? ” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Benji says, following up behind Victor, shaking his head at Victor’s nervous rambling. He did it the other week, as Benji played with his boxer’s band as they were making out. Bneji had wanted to feel more of Victor, hungry for what Victor felt like, tasted like, but as he was getting there, Victor squealed and then started talking about wanting to paint his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor gets nervous about sex when there are feelings involved. He’s only had sex with love a couple times, well, at least he called it love at the moment. Nothing near the comfort he feels with Benji who, as he enters his apartment, going straight to the kitchen to empty the contents of the bag, Victor has to gulp down how much he wants to get used to Benji in his house, walking around like he belongs there. Because Benji belongs there. He’s never felt anyone belong in his space like that. He’s never wanted to belong in anyone’s space as much as he wanted to belong in Benji’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji makes his way back to the living room, eyeing Victor’s bag still by the door, while Victor’s sitting on the couch, hands on his knees, taking deep breaths. “Hey,” Benji says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he has Victor’s attention, he points his thumb behind him and asks, “Did you want me to empty your bag, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So-sorry,” Victor says, “I got lost in my thoughts for a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji sits down next to Victor and asks, “What are you thinking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The day catching up to me is all,” Victor says, “silly stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Benji asks, rubbing Victor’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I get to call you my boyfriend now,” Victor say, dropping his head, “like I said, really silly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sweet,” Benji says leaning into Victor, “I was thinking about that, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And,” Victor said taking in a deep breath, “I was thinking that, if you wanted, you could take a shower with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji finds himself nodding, his heart feeling like a hummingbird under his ribs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor stands up, holds out his hands and asks, “You sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji takes Victor’s hand, “Yeah,” coming out on his exhale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor leads him backwards down the hallway, stopping to take off his shoes. Benji leans against the wall between the bathroom door and the kitchen entryway to do the same. They laugh at themselves, as each of their bare feet land on the ground. Victor then takes off his shirt and kisses Benji against the wall. He pulls Victor in close as Victor’s hands go under his shirt. Warmth begins to swim through the bottom of his belly. Their tongues smooth themselves against each other and Benji melts at the feeling of being contained by his boyfriend’s hungry body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he bites Victor’s bottom lip, Victor can’t help but whimper. He pulls back to let Benji take off his own shirt. He takes a step further as Benji pushes down his pants, revealing all of himself to Victor.  Benji looks up at him from hooded eyes and cocks a brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor shuffles out of his own pants and boxers quickly, scanning Benji’s body as he begins thinking about the things he wanted to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji couldn’t help but his Victor’s lean firm pecs, tonguing their meeting point as he grazes his hands up Victor’s torso. Victor then wraps his arms around Benji, guiding him to the bathroom, “Condoms,” Victor says between kisses, “and lube.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smart,” Benji says.kissing along Victor’s collarbone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gimme a sec,” Victor interrupts him, feeling himself get hard by the featherweight feel of Benji’s kisses there. Getting kissed like that and there, erogenous zone for sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji goes to turn on the shower, and get in, finding himself get harder. He sets his hands on the wall under the warm soothing water, hoping Victor opens him quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spread your legs wider,” Victor says on getting in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji shifts his head enough to see the bottle of lube next to the body wash on the shelf. He follows directions, not wanting to turn more for fear of losing his nerve. He wants Victor to take control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor kisses across Benji’s shoulders, holding Benji by his hips. When Benji pushes his hips against Victor’s, Victor then asks, “Can I open you up, Benji?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh,” Benji says, “hurry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor then coats his fingers with lube. He enters one at a time, feeling Benji’s hole’s tightness release and contract around Victor’s thrusts. It felt wonderful, he moved slow, this part being his favorite. Getting to know the inside of a lover, so willing and hungry for it, especially when they’re standing. Benji standing there, taking Victor’s fingers, holding himself up because Victor inside him was feeling too good. Because Victor pumping one then to fingers inside him was making Benji beg,  alternating between pleading and whimpering until the third one entered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel so good, baby,” Victor whispers in Benji’s ear, “you take me so good, huh? You want me to touch that pretty cock of yours, make you feel even better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me, Victor,” Benji pants, “come inside me, please, I need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need me,” Victor asks, pumping a little faster, “you need my cock?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” Benji pleads, “I need it so bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna feel empty for a while,” Victor says slowly pulling his fingers out. He lets the water pouring between them rinse his fingers. He takes in the site of Benji, bent over, wanting, his dick hardening at thought. He moves quickly to get the condom then lube on, trying to rub took quickly to he doesn’t come at the sight of Benji helpless with want. “You look so hot right now, baby,” Victor says aligning his dock with Benji’s hole, “so perfect and, ugh, you hold me so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji rocks his hips, nonverbally asking Victor to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor moves slowly, pulling out till more little more than the tip remains and slides back in, “you feel so good around me, Benji,” Victor says, “so perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victor,” Benji whimpers, “right there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right there?” Victor asks, thrusting in a little harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh,” Benji says, bracing the wall, his legs becoming more like jelly with Victor pounding into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji feels his balls contract and his dick harden, Victor’s grunts in his ear, his thick long cock sliding into him and pounding his prostate overwhelm him and one of his hands gives, one of his feet stuttering on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor wraps his arms around Benji’s shoulders, pushing his lover down on his cock, feeling his balls harden and the warmth in his belly grow, “Benji, I’m gonna--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh,” Benji whimpers over and over and over again until Victor stiffens behind him and lets out a guttural sound with release. Victor rides out his orgasm, reaching for Benji’s dick. It’s slick with water and precome, and Victor’s resolution sets the pace. He swipes the head of Benji’s cock, “so hard just for me,” he whispers, “can’t wait to taste you,” he adds, speeding up until Benji tightens in his embrace and spills out over his hand. “Victor,” Benji breathes out, “fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” Victor says kissing Benji’s shoulder, “so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor takes off his condom, reaches around the curtain and chucks it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he re-enters the shower, Benji turns around, wraps his arms around Victor’s neck and kisses him, consuming his mouth as their bodies shudder from the intensity of their shared pleasure. “Let’s get cleaned up,” Benji says as their mouths part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Victor answers, grabbing the washcloths hanging behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hands one to Benji as he pumps soap into his.  To Benji’s surprise, Victor bathes him, taking his time, mapping out the corners that make Benji shudder, and getting down to scrub his legs. When Victor licks his lips on being at eye level with Benji’s cock, Benji chuckles and says, “give me a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t wait,” Victor says coming back up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji takes the same liberty, scrubbing behind Victor’s eyes, looking up at the hungry way Victor’s watching him. “What?” Benji asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re amazing,” Victor answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They wash each other’s hair, taking turns under the spout. They dry themselves, sneaking glances at each other, unable to keep from smiling. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Benji gives Victor a massage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the road trip and catching up with family (Brasstown Blues chapter 12), Benji gives VIctor a massage.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter's from Benji's perspective</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At the end of the night, Benji follows Victor into their room for the weekend. He finds that their makeshift bed has been made with sleeping bags Victor packed. “That way we take our laundry with us,” he explains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Benji says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor rolls his shoulder. Benji watches him, a man who’s spent the night laughing with his sister, mom, and stepmom, lifting heavy things, driving all afternoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want a massage?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor nods, “That’d be great, thanks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both get ready for bed, too tired to leave the room. Benji reaches for pajama pants and another t-shirt, laughing to himself as he spots the underwear pack Victor had gotten him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s always so mindful, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Benji thinks to himself as Victor sprawls out on his stomach. Benji grabs the body lotion from his bag and begins to work on Victor’s shoulders, working out the knots of the day. Long drives could be exhausting, he knows that much, especially if you’re the only one driving. He turns out the overhead light, street lights beaming in through the thin slits of the blinds. He decides to turn on the desk’s Himalayan salt lamp, which casts a warm glow throughout their makeshift room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over time, he feels Victor relax under him, so he begins to work his elbows into it, pulling the knots away from his spine and neck. They were put to work without question, which has Benji wondering if Victor told them he drove all the way there. Because driving all day and then running errands, helping Sammy pull out bbq stuff for tomorrow. Victor has this knack for taking care of everyone else to a fault, so Benji begins working more deeply on Victor’s neck, pushing the pressure points where his head and neck meet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he moves to put more of his weight into it, Victor whimpers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay,” Benji asks in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” Victor responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji continues until Victor bucks his butt under Benji. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he breathes out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you’re okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor turns his head, opens his eyes, and says, “Your dick feels good against my--it’s getting me hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can stop,” Benji says, leaning up, “if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor shakes his head. “I’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji returns to working Victor’s neck and finds himself unintentionally rolling over Victor’s ass, his dick aligning right between his cheeks. He swallows hard. It’s been a long time since he has topped anyone. And Victor’s been happy in fucking Benji’s brains out, in the midst of their rutting and blow jobs. Thinking about opening Victor up, sliding into his tight wet hole, though, distracts Benji as he works out the smaller knots in Victor’s back. He bites his lip as he catches himself in the middle of dry humping Victor. “Sorry,” he mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Victor, “don’t stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor nods. “I need it, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji continues, slow at first, bracing himself by setting his hands in the middle of Victor’s back. He breathes heavily, trying to keep working Victor to a minimum. Then Victor bucks his ass again. “Benji,” Victor whimpers into the pillow before turning his head to say, “fuck me. Fuck me, please. I'll be quiet, I promise I just--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lemme just” Benji whispers getting up, “get the lube and the con--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m clean,” Victor responds, keeping his voice low, “I just got tests backs and I thought we could--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Without--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna feel you, Benji,” Victor says, “I’m ready if you--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Benji responds, turning to see that Victor’s taken off his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks so gentle, almost fragile, hands grasping the edge of the bed above his head, his legs a little open. Benji makes sure the door’s locked before getting naked himself, unable to not lick his lips at how delicious Victor looks waiting for him. Victor’s never said he needed him before, and then exposed himself in that way. Benji tries to focus on that, not that they’re not at home, not that they’re guests at someone else’s house. Because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants </span>
  </em>
  <span>to--he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs </span>
  </em>
  <span>to fulfill Victor’s needs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pours lube on his fingers before laying on top of his boyfriend. “You're gonna be real quiet, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Victor says nodding, “open me up, B, I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji slides one finger in, Victor clean and tight and feeling so good. He slides it in and out slowly, taking stock of how Victor’s hole responds, squeezing around the one finger like a lifeline. Victor’s hole is wet and smooth, his inner flesh inviting Benji's touch. When he feels Victor’s hole has gotten used to one finger, he pulls out to pour lube on a second. Victor tilts his head up in response, biting back a moan, rocking his ass back to take more of it in. “I need you, Benji,” Victor breathes out, like a plea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of you, V, I promise,” Benji says sliding in and out, trying to find Victor’s spot, the spot that will bliss him out. Victor feels so firm yet soft under him, thin but not lanky, only soft in the places that want Benji to enter deeper, harder, faster. When Victor gasps, Benji realizes he’s found right where to hit Victor’s prostate. He pulls out, enters his third and last finger, Victor releases a sound somewhere between a gasp and a whimper, then bites down on his hand to keep himself from shouting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Victor’s urgency to take Benji’s fingers deeper grows, Benji pulls out and begins coating his cock with lube. Then he holds himself up, lines his cock up with Victor’s hole, and slowly pushes in. Once the head of his cock breaks through Victor’s opening, Victor’s head drops, his breathing gets more shallow. Benji moves past the tight hole and marvels in how hot and stimulating sliding into Victor feels. When he’s in through to the hilt, he whispers in Victor’s ear to ask, “are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good,” Victor says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’mna go slow,” Benji says close to Victor’s ear, “I wanna last for you, baby, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor nods but pushes back into Benji. Benji all but pulls out to thrust Victor harder the second time. He reaches around to brace himself on Victor’s hands, letting his hips and Victor’s ass do the work. The sound of their sweaty skin hitting each other intoxicates Benji and he keeps his focus on going slow. Victor, an affectionate lover, leans his face on Benji’s hands. Benji kisses his neck and shoulders, overflowing with love for Victor. He can’t remember the last time he’s topped, let alone without a condom. The thought that there’s nothing between him and Victor, that Victor trusts him that much is just shy of overwhelming. “You feel so good, Victor, so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harder,” Victor whimpers, “faster, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pull your knees up, baby,” Benji whispers in his ear, “can you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor nods, working to slide one leg up at a time, Benji sliding in that much deeper once Victor’s done. Then, he follows Victor’s directions, with more room to fill Victor’s sweet hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like that,” Victor breathes out over and over, alternating with, “so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji tightens his eyes as Victor loosens and squeezes around his cock, he reaches around Victor, taking in Victor already hard from the added friction of the bed. “So hard for me, huh?” he asks, swiping his thumb across Victor’s slit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor whimpers and tenses before nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ma make you feel so good,” Benji encourages as he begins pumping Victor, “so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor stops pushing back into Benji, which Benji takes as Victor finally allowing him to take full control. Benji drives in harder and faster than ever, tensing up as he finally comes inside of Victor. He bites his lip to keep his cry from exploding out of his mouth, riding out the aftershocks until Victor tightens under him and erupts over his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor stretches out his legs, Benji rests his head between Victor’s shoulder blades. Once Benji has his bearings, he sets his hands on either side of Victor as he pulls his exhausted cock out of his boyfriend’s sweet ass. He sits there for a minute, taking in Victor’s relaxed position. He’s never seen Victor blissed out from the back. Benji just loves this boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor, however, snaps him out of his trance by saying, “Hey, you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Benji says, “I’ll just--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t,” Victor says, “not yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor pulls Benji to sit down next to him. He then swipes his finger up Benji’s cock, puts it in his mouth, and says, “Mm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victor!” Benji hisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to know what I tasted like on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji shakes his head at his boyfriend, kisses him on the head before getting ready to </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>go to sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooooooo, what did you thiiiiiiiiiiink? ;) <br/>Comments, kudos, questions always welcome! Thank you so much for stopping by :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He follows Victor with the first round of bags. Victor plops the ones he carried by the turn to the hallway. Benji takes the one he’s carrying down the hall and sets it by the washer. As he makes his way to the front, he finds Victor’s bags still in front. He grabs those too, setting them by the washer. He presumes that, between the end of the weekend traffic and having to be awake the whole time, Victor’s not aiming to do much. But on peeking in Victor’s room, he sees his boyfriend has thrown himself on the bed, calves hanging over the edge of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decides to start a load of laundry with their sheets and some of the dirty clothes they collected in a plastic bag. They’ll have at least 2 loads to do and he wants to make sure he gets them done by tonight. No one wants to wake up and start the week with dirty clothes. With Victor exhausted, Benji wants to make sure Victor can wake up to a clean house and ready to start the week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He goes back to the front room to see if the keys are there so he can keep emptying the car. He finds an additional set of keys--house keys with a guitar keychain next to them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s such a sap, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Benji thinks as he grabs the jumble of keys that have the car keys. It takes him a couple more trips to empty and clean the car. On coming back upstairs, he begins washing their sheets. VIctor’s machine is too small for sleeping bags. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He promises himself to not let Victor go to bed without a bath, so he enters Victor’s bathroom, checks the state of the tub floor--clean as always. Benji definitely appreciates Victor’s commitment to cleanliness. He finds Epsom salt and a couple Relaxing aromatic candles in the linen closet, brings them to the bathroom as he thinks about what else he can do as the first load wraps up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He throws the trash out, puts their extra shoes away, returns their toiletries’ bags to their designated linen closet shelf, and pulls down the laundry basket to throw in the other dirty clothes. By the time the first load in the washer is done, it looks like they never left. He throws the first load in the dryer, then loads the machine off again, taking his clothes off to add more. The machine has room for Victor’s clothes so he starts the tub and then heads to the bedroom to undress Victor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First, he starts with his shoes. He sets them in Victor’s closet, then takes Victor’s socks and throws them in the washer. Because Victor’s wearing a t-shirt and shorts, he can’t continue undressing him without consent, so he sets his hand on Victor’s shoulder. “Victor, babe, get up, let’s get you changed--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, please, we can take a bath after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m too tired,” Victor says rubbing his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just need your clothes,” Benji insists, “Stop being a brat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the brat,” Victor whines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I please take off your clothes, Victor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Victor says, sitting up a little. “Fine!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Benji catches Victor’s eyes scanning him hungrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon,” Benji says unbuttoning Victor’s pants, “the tub’s filling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Victor’s undressed, Benji takes him into the bathroom, and he hears Victor say, “Wow, how long was I out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno,” Benji says, “just get in the tub.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bossy,” Victor says stepping in, “but you’re coming in here with me, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji answers by stepping in after Victor, “scoot up so I can bathe you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor submerges himself before scooting up and giving Benji room. Benji then pulls Victor back and grabs a clean washcloth. He dumps it in the water, adds soap, and begins to work it over Victor’s body. Benji relishes in how easily Victor melts under his touch, leaning his head back and “Hmm”-ing as Benji scrubs his neck, hips, thighs, and then leans him forward to wash his back. Victor’s a little exaggerated in his movements, “Still tired?” Benji asks as he brings Victor’s upper body back against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm...and happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, my boyfriend did the laundry and prepared a warm soothing bath for me while I took a nap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, sounds like a decent guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s the best,” Victor says pressing his hips against Benji. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would I like him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno,” Victor says, “I dunno, I’ll have to see--he doesn’t really like Dorito-shaped boys-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dorito-shaped?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Broad shoulders, thin waist,” Victor answers, grabbing each of Benji’s legs and wrapping them around his waist. “That’s more my type.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, and your boyfriend doesn’t like those--he must like them tall, firm, with great asses--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this beauty,” Benji says grabbing hold of Victor’s cock, “doesn’t hurt either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor gasps at the touch, “Nu-uh, feels really good. He knows just how to work it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji takes that as an invitation to begin pumping Victor’s cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like that,” Victor breathes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warm water, Victor’s responsive cock, and the way Victor presses against him is perfect. Benji starts necking Victor, lingering in the spot that makes Victor shudder. Victor’s bucking into Benji’s fist, and Benji responds in kind, quickening his pace and reaching down to play with his balls. Victor gasps whenever Benji’s hands swipe the head of his cock or his perineum. Benji bites Victor’s shoulder to increase his bodily stimulation and feels Victor tense under him. “God, Benji, that’s--I’m gonna--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna come for me, daddy?” Benji whispers in his ear, “you gonna let your baby know how good he took care of you, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh, yeah,” Victor says nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor erupts over Benji’s hand and turns to kiss him languidly, still rubbing up against Benji’s cock. “I love that you’re a biter,” Victor says when their lips part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love biting you,” Benji says, “especially that spot. You get so--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Victor says, “now lemme take care of you. C’mon,” he says standing up, “let’s take this into the other room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji follows, pulling the stopper out of the tub in the meanwhile. Victor towels Benji, lingering a little longer on his cock, “I thought we were taking this in the other room?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta get you nice and clean, don’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're getting me hard--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victor!” Benji hisses as he takes the towel from his boyfriend, “why don’t I finish the laundry while you get the room ready--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t I finish the laundry and you work yourself open, baby?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you insist--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Victor interjects before bending down to kiss Benji, taking Benji’s bottom lip into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji reaches around to slide one finger in. It’s an awkward angle, but he knows what he’s doing, given the times he had to get himself off on his own. His hole is tight, his prostate hard to reach, but Victor will know how to hit it. Then he remembers that he and Victor don’t need to use condoms anymore and the idea of Victor coming inside him with no barriers is all he can think about and he’s sliding in another finger, eager to be open and ready for Victor’s thick cock. “Wow,” Benji hears from Victor’s mouth by the time he’s got his third finger in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My boyfriend told me to get myself ready,” Benji says as Victor crowds over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Benji says, “but he never told him if he wanted to see me while he--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He definitely wants to see you,” Victor says as Benji feels the head of Victor’s cock line up between his cheeks. “He’s been thinking about this all weekend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t really--” and Victor’s deep thrust leaves Benji breathless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot,” Benji responds bearing down on Victor, “just waiting for my boyfriend too--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor pounds into him, smiling down at him, and Benji can’t keep up with his sarcasm, Victor’s hot wet cock sliding in and out of him, muddling his ability to speak. Victor’s face looks so concentrated. When Benji tries to reach for Victor’s hips, Victor shakes his head. “How do you want me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hands over your head,” Victor orders, “legs up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji holds his legs up on either side of Victor and feels him go deeper. He can’t help but throw his head back. As Victor keeps pounding into him, he can’t hold his legs up anymore, so he wraps them around Victor and throws his arms up in surrender to Victor’s power over him. “Fuck, Benji,” Victor grunts as Benji feels precum start leaving from his hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harder,” Benji breathes, “I can take it. All night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bossy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love it--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Victor says, bending down to kiss him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With their bodies pressed together, Benji’s cock is getting worked up between them and it feels unbearably good. He thinks about reaching between them to finish himself off but then Victor folds his hands with Benji’s, “Almost there,” Victor winces. Victor comes with a shudder and a grown and Benji’s over the moon with how Victor’s come feels leaking out of him. Victor consumes Benji’s mouth through the resolution. Benji can’t help but whimper in response to Victor’s hungry kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those kisses climb down Benji’s body as Victor pulls out of Benji, “What are you doing?” Benji asks as Victor’s hands smooth down his arms. The way Victor kisses and licks at Benji’s nipples have him writhing and bucking, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why is he so good at this? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Benji thinks to himself, helpless in resisting Victor’s eager and generous lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taking care of you,” Victor says between kisses. “Can’t leave that sweet cock of yours untouched.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Benji groans, “I can--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Victor has his mouth on Benji’s cock and Benji’s lost the ability to think about anything else that isn't Victor’s lips bringing him to climax or the ache left in the absence of Victor’s cock inside of him. Benji’s mind whites out, only registering Victor’s mouth consuming him and Victor’s hands possessing him. The way Victor licks, pulls, tugs, digs into him is everything he needs. At least, he thinks as much until Victor swallows and says “Mhmm,” right before licking a strip up Benji’s exhausted cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji doesn’t remember much of what happened right after that, his body had fallen limp from ecstasy. He comes to, wrapped in Victor’s arms, Victor softly singing James Arthur’s “Falling Like the Stars,” in his ears. “Victor” he breathes out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re back,” Victor says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m yours,” Benji says, turning in Victor’s embrace to look in his eyes. Taking Victor’s face in his hands, he says, “only yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to write Venji/Benvi smut BUT keep the grown up gays accessible to younger readers, ergo new fic :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>